World Change: Goku in Earthland (Edited by Sabere Commander)
by Reader912
Summary: Before the destruction of Planet Vegeta Bardock sends Goku to a new planet. There he will join a group of people who will change his life (Inspirated in Escalation by Heroman45) (Beta Reader: Sabere Commander) CURRENTLY RE-WRITING.
1. 1 - Start

**Hello everyone!**

My beta reader Sabere Commander is now editing all the chapters of the story so be patience. Right now he's correcting the second chapter.

He is making this story much much better than I can so I have to say thanks to him. If you enjoy this chapter it's probably for the amazing work he's doing editing the story.

* * *

"Frieza, you coward! Get out here and face me!" Bardock was struggling with all his strength to try to reach the bastard that was Frieza. Eventually Bardock managed to reach the ship. The gate to the ship slowly opened and there they were, the most terrifying tyrant in the known universe-Frieza, yet the brave warrior refused to back down.

 _"_ I won't allow you to kill us-to destroy us... I will ... I will change the future! _"_ Blue fire flickered to life around his clenched fist. A crazed grin spread across his face as he raised his arm to throw it at the evil tyrant. "We finish this here!" He screamed as the blue ball of energy streaked away from his hand. Much to his shock, the energy attack never reached Frieza for the tyrant had quickly countered it. They used one finger to make his own attack, which caused Bardock's to fizzle out of existence. The attack resembled a miniature star on the tip of the ice tyrant's finger.

With a small flick, the massive attack began to make its way towards him and, consequently, the planet below. The energy sphere quickly close the distance between Frieza and Bardock. Just being in the presence of the attack felt like the attack looked-intensely hot. The power from the attack was pushing him back towards the planet as it slowly engulfed him. His armor began to come apart, breaking into little pieces before turning to ash as they drifted away from the warrior. He had failed, his entire revolution, his attempts to warn his people and in his attempt to stop Frieza and now... now the saiyen race was doomed...

A flash of white blinded him before something jumped to the forefront of his mind. On his way to confront Frieza, before all of this, he had passed by a pod carrying a saiyen baby into the depths of space. The baby was no ordinary baby though-it was in fact _his_ son. The image of the infant soon morphed into one of a full grown man-greatly resembling him but with lighter skin and some form of orange outfit on. He stood across from what he could only guess was Frieza on some planet he didn't recognize.

Just like that the vision ended and he was back in the middle of the burning super nova that was Frieza's attack. His armor had been completely stripped away and now he was bare skinned in just his black underwear. A cough escaped his lips before he allowed a smile to grace his features. He... he had failed but his son would do what he could not. His son was the one meant to face Frieza and avenge their people... not him...

"Son... grow strong... avenge us, you're people... K-Kakarot..." The heat intensified triple fold and he could feel it eating away at his skin. "K-Kakarooooooot!" He screamed his final words before he was completely incinerated by the attack. The same attack that would continue down to the planet were it would do the same to all those inhabiting it. In but an instance the saiyen race and their home was gone...

* * *

A boy soon awoke from his peaceful slumber. He need not open his eyes to know something was very wrong. He didn't feel like he had when he had gone to sleep-like he was at home and safe. He slowly blinked his eyes and found himself sitting in a stone room of sorts. It wasn't made of bricks or concrete but rather it looked like it was carved out of a mountain. His eyes then landed on the only one he could call family, his grand father-who was currently talking to other children in the cell.

"Grandpa Rob, where we are? What is this place?" He asked him. They grandfather swiveled around at the sound of the young boy. His facial features were littered with concern but he quickly hid it before making his way over to his grand son. He frowned when he saw the confusion in the boys eyes-had he really not remembered what happened? He couldn't blame the small child though, for children had an uncanny ability to block out traumatic experiences. He sighed before deciding that the truth was the best answer-there was no need to lie about their situation.

"We were attacked by some bad people-dark wizards. The imprisoned us and sent us here to work for them." He could see the panic flare up in the boy's eyes. He reacted quickly and grabbed his shoulders before he could run off and try something. "Goku, I need you to listen very carefully when I tell you this." He waited for the boy to completely focus on him before continuing.

"These dark wizards and their friends are _not_ nice people. You haven't met anyone like them before-so you can't run off and do what you'd normally do." The child's eyes filled with confusion once he said that. Clearly he was going to have to be blunt for the first time with the young saiyen. "If you try to escape, _they will **kill** you _and I'm not strong enough to stop them _."_

"What? How! You're the strongest person I know!" A look of disbelief had spread across the young boy's face.

"I know Goku, I know-which is why it's important that you listen to what they say and just follow their orders."

"But grandpa-"

"Please, Goku. I don't like it anymore than you but it's just something that has to happen. Just until we can leave." Goku looked down at his feet-a worried expression prominent on his features.

"Okay grandpa, I can do it." Goku didn't fully grasp the situation he was in-he was too innocent to do so. He did understand that it was serious and the way his grand father spoke worried him. He had never seen them so serious before-it was almost shocking to the young saiyen. The siayen came back to reality when he realize his grand father had walked off to sit against one of the walls. He would have joined him if the sound of talking hadn't caught his attention.

He remembered he wasn't the only kid in the room and decided to go talk to wasn't like he was isolated his entire child hood but most of his time was spent with his grand father. He rarely had time to stop and talk with other boys of his age. To add to this, one of the boys looked strange compared to the others. He had deep blue hair and some kind of tattoo on his face. Goku decided to talk to him first because he looked the most interesting but Goku didn't get the chance to talk to him. Two girls had intercepted him and struck up a conversation with him.

He wanted to approach a boy with blue hair with a mark on the eye which caught his attention but two girls were anticipated. One with scarlet hair and the other, smaller, with brown hair.

 _"_ Hello, what's your name?" One of the girls, who had fiery red hair, asked him.

 _"_ My name? It's Goku." He told her, a smile having appeared on his face. "What's your name?" _  
_

"Erza, Erza Scarlet." She returned the smile to the young boy before turning to the other girl. "And this is my friend, Millianna." The girl, Millianna, had been wearing some sort of plain blue dress-with Carmel colored hair in a short bowl cut.

"Um, hi."

"Hi." Goku said in return before turning his attention back to Erza.

"She asked me to see you because she saw your tail." Erza had told him, which had caused him to worry slightly. They didn't think he was some sort of freak did they? Well, he technically was but freaks don't usually have a good standing with others. "Is it a cat tail? Because Millianna says she loves cats."

"Of course not, you don't see me walking around and going "meow" every few seconds now do you?" A grin appeared on his face, why would they ask such silly questions? He was clearly just as human as all of them-minus the tail of course.

"Not like _thaaat._ " Erza complained childishly to the young boy. "Like a cat person!"

"A cat person? Like a person with cat features?" Goku wondered, hand under his chin in thought.

"Yeah!"

It wasn't uncommon for Goku to have to think on something. He wasn't the brightest cookie in the cookie jar. Unfortunately, the boy honestly didn't know the answer to it. He didn't remember anything about his parents-he had been taken in by his grand father who found him alone. He had had the tail for as long as he remembered too.

"Um, maybe? I don't really know. I had the tail for as long as I can remember but that's all I really know." Goku explained to the red head before him. "Maybe my grandpa knows more about it." A chuckle escaped Erza's lips after he said that. Confused, he looked to her only to find her holding back giggles. "What? What is it?"

"You look so funny." She choked out between laughs.

"What do you mean I look funny?" He asked, unconsciously touching his wild and crazy hair.

"The way you were standing when you were quiet." She made a mock imitation of his stance before letting out a few more chuckles.

"Huh, yeah-I guess I do stand kind of funny." Goku said once he saw what she had seen of him. The two shared a good laugh before Erza decided to head back over to Millianna and fill her in-leaving the boy there in his thoughts. They were an interesting group of kids, the lot of them. Little did any of them know that Goku and them would become good friends.

The children and Goku's grand father, Rob, would form a family of sorts over the following years of their arrival. They would grow together and laugh together, regardless of the hardships. As the children grew, so to did their power and resolve. Many would grow tired of their live in shackles, yearning for freedom. Eventually, like a fire, these feelings would spread amongst the others. They had grown protective of one another and for every lashing they received-their resentment of their home only grew. Things could not stay that way forever, it was a powder keg waiting to ignite and ignite it did. The Tower of Heaven was one place that didn't take disobedience lightly...

One day in the not so distant future of that moment, tensions finally boiled over. The scarlet haired girl, Erza, snapped and caused a commotion. An attempt at rebellion was what they called it and off she was taken. It need not be said where they took her for trouble makers knew all too well what awaited her. They had taken Erza to one of the many torture rooms inside the tower.

When they returned her-deeming she'd had enough-her pseudo family was horrified to find what they did. Erza wasn't exactly innocent after spending so long in the Tower of Heaven. Even so, the little innocence she had left was gone. An eye patch was strapped over her left eye and behind it was nothing but a socket-in which her left eye use to be. They had taken her left eye out, they had gone too far...

Jellal, the boy with blue hair and the tattoo around his eye, had slipped into a rage. He couldn't stand by idly and watch them commit the atrocities anymore. He wasn't going to let them get away with what they were doing. What they did to Erza was far enough and he would see them pay for it. Their father figure, Rob, had seen it coming an attempted to sway him-he wouldn't yield on the subject

"I'm sick of this-I can't stand it any more! I don't care if they kill me, I'm going to fight!" Jellal through himself into a pair of guards. The two of them toppled over from the sudden unexpected attack. Other guards were quick to notice the disturbance and rushed to aid the pair. Jellal may have been tough for his age but even he couldn't defeat four guards on his own. Fortunately, Jellal wouldn't have to defeat them on his own.

The two guards were blind sided by one of the children. The child had preformed a flying kick, nailing the first guard and catching the second guard with the first-who had been sent flying by the attack. Jellal stared at the other child that helped him, it was Goku. He offered the fellow boy a smile-which was returned with a grin from the boy with a tail. It was now or never for everyone, no turning back...

"Goku!" An older voice yelled out. Goku quickly spun around to the voice that had addressed him. It was his grand father, Rob!

"Grandpa we can't just do nothing! Do you really want Jellal to end up like Erza?!"

"Goku." The old man's eyes were harder than ever but so were Goku's. "When did I ever say not to interfere?"

"Wait, what?" A smirk had spread on his grand father's face.

"I never said to not interfere-we're all practically family Goku." The young boy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why did you-"

"Your kick was sloppy, I thought I taught you better than that." Goku's mouth hung open for a moment before it turned into a grin of glee. "Now come on, we don't have a moment to waist."

Everyone from the rushed out from the cell they were in, making their way towards the first of many exists. Unfortunately, the guards were pouring in from everywhere they went. Eventually, while fleeing, one of their group was caught by a pair of guards-it was Millianna. Goku stopped and turned back to help them but the group tried to stop too. He couldn't let them go back with him to save her-they'd get bogged down and trapped!

"I'll save Millianna-just go! We'll catch up!" They nodded before continuing. He turned back to face the two guards, four more had joined them-not that it would matter, for Goku was no push over. "Come on! Show me what you got!" He taunted them and they took the bait.

Four rushed forward while the original two remained behind to restrain the girl. The first to reach him jabbed his first forward but they were too slow-perhaps their armor was too heavy? Goku front flipped over the arm and used their head as a spring board. He shout his right leg out and kicked the fourth guard in the face. The second and third were to his sides and instantly tried to restrain him. An elbow buried into the face of one of them before the back of Goku's head smashed into the nose of the other. The first had finally turned around and thrown a kick at Goku.

Goku ducked beneath the kick before he sprung forward. He buried his fist into their face and sent to the ground. Goku landed just past them and they scrambled to get back up, uncomfortable with the powerful boy being so close to their face. The guard managed to get to his hands and knees before Goku spun around and kicked him across his face. The guard collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

The two remaining ones could only stare in awe of his fighting capabilities. Millianna stared with start struck eyes at the young _cat_ boy and his awesomeness. He sent the two guards his fiercest glare and they seemed to snap out of their awe. The two looked two each other before nodding quickly and one rushed forward. It should be noted that their armor wasn't they same as the one's he'd just pummeled. Their armor was metal plate armor and weighed a significant amount less, making them lighter and faster but still be more durable.

Goku leaped back to avoid a strike before lunging forward. He had to abort his attack immediately as the guard followed up with an upper cut that would sent the boy into the air. Goku back peddled and the guard pressed their advantage, combining long chains of attacks to keep the boy on the defensive. Eventually, he got Goku with a leg sweep that left him air born. Before he could even touch the ground the guard had recovered and did a high kick, catching Goku in his stomach and propelling him higher into the air.

Spittle flew from his mouth and his eyes lost focus. He was allowed to fall for all but a moment before a metal gauntlet grabbed a handful of his hair and held him in the air by it. They stared at him for a moment before tossing him to the other guard, dressed in similar garb. The garb cocked his arm back, ready to hit the boy with all of their might... but they didn't. No, Millianna had struggled at the last minute to break free. The struggle distracted the guard enough to prevent the finishing blow on her friend.

The opportunity gave Goku enough time to recover mid-air. He flipped backwards and drove both his feet into the helmet of the guard holding Millianna, drop kicking him. The guard flew back and landed with a clatter, never getting back up. Goku's expression became grim as a realize that the guards he was fighting were a cut above the rest. Be it some sort of spider sense or divine intervention, Goku felt the other guard approach. He immediately side stepped and avoided a brutal axe kick.

He quickly retaliated with a punch to the abdomen of the guard. It stunned them but it stunned Goku more, he'd never tried punching chain mail armor. He shook his fist as the guard recovered and he barely managed to weaved around the punch sent to his head. A kick to the crotch followed the man's mistake but that proved effective at only making Goku's shin sore. He jumped back before the guard could trap him in a bear hug.

"Geeze what are you made of metal?" The guard did not respond, instead trying spartan kick the young boy into the wall behind him. Goku jerked to the right to avoid and turned to leap away. While in the air, the guard managed to catch the boy by his tail. Goku dropped like a boulder once they did that. The man waisted no time in dragging the boy towards him by the tail before twisting and dragging the boy in a circle.

Once the boy started to lift off the ground, the guard started swinging him faster. Eventually the guard stopped moving with the swings and just spun the boy by his tail above him. Then, in an instant, he let go and Goku went flying into a pile of boxes. The crash didn't go unnoticed and many guards were on there way towards their very location. He needed to escape and fast because, if he didn't then he'd be done for.

"Goku!" His head snapped towards the person who shouted his name, it was Millianna. Why had she not left!? Didn't she realize he was buying her time this whole time!?

"Millianna, run! Get out of here!" The guard noticed the girl that Goku was talking to. With the boy immobilized, he could easily capture her too. He began speed walking towards her-prepared to pounce if she attempted to flee. He would certainly be getting a promotion today-BANG! The guard was thrown into the wall and dropped to the floor, a small dent being present on his helmet. Standing where he once was, was none other than the kid-Goku. How he had mustered the strength to beat the guard was anyone's guess.

"Come on, there's going to be more coming and we need to find the others." Goku told Millianna. It was true, more guards were en route-it seemed the entire place had broken free and was rioting. The others had left long ago and were undoubtedly far ahead of them. If they wanted to catch up then they had to follow after them immediately. Millianna seemed to understand this as well, for she nodded and waited for him to lead the way.

They ran and ran, evading guards when they could and leaving the ones they couldn't in the dust. The riot was at its peak and most guards and wizards were too busy trying to put them down. It was a difficult fight for both sides but it was slowly starting to tilt in favor of the guards and dark wizards. Eventually the two children ran out of luck as ten guards stood guarding the only way out of the area they were in. It was the only way forward and they had no chance of sneaking around them. Goku frowned, he would have to distract them and let Millianna run ahead, _unprotected._

"Grrrr, rats." He muttered to himself.

"What is it?" His companion asked.

"I'm going to distract the guards for a bit. While their attention is on me, I need you to run past them. Once you're through I'll follow." The girl nodded once he told her his plan. While she seemed to have confidence in the plan, he wasn't so sure. Ten was a little much, even for him but maybe he could get a miracle. "Hey! Dumbass! Look at me!" Goku shouted at them, he had dropped his pants and was spanking his butt in front of them. It seemed to do the trick as the guards didn't even question it-they just charged to attack him.

A front flip here, a duck there, and a backwards roll to boot. Goku ducked, dived, bobbed, and weaved between the attacks. He didn't have any time for openings as their numbers made the attacks seem endless. He caught the handle of a halberd aimed at him and ripped it out of a guards hands, disarming him. He swerved to the left to avoid another halberd from cleaving his head in two. He immediately elbowed the unarmed guard in the face-it sent the man stumbling away. Then he leaped clear away from the group, landing and rolling before popping back up into a fighting stance he'd been taught.

The guards didn't wait and chased after him. He lunged forward and landed a left hook on one's face-spit flying out of their mouth, before punching the man in the stomach and ending him with a high kick to his face. All of this occurred in under a second but it didn't intimidate the guards. They still had the odds of 9 to 1 and they liked those odds. Another swing, this time from a sword, and Goku dropped to his hands and knees.

He dived forward from his previous spot as a spear breaks from a guard attempting to stab him. He kicked the back of the spear holder's knees, causing the man to crumble, before swinging back with his forearm and knocking them out. He quickly reached up and caught another halberd trying to cleave in him in two _again._ This time he struggled to keep it away from him but an incoming sword swing had him rolling back away. The sword sliced the dangerous part of the halberd off-granting Goku some relief. It wouldn't last long though as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his chest and picked him up.

He panicked and threw his head back, nailing the guard in the face. Before he kicked his legs up and sent an approaching guard away and onto their back. Goku twisted his body so he was flipping over the man. Once his feet touched the ground he pulled with all of his might and sent him flying. He turned back around to focus on the rest of the guards but a strong punch hit him in his cheek. Everything blurred for a moment and he found himself off balance. It took a moment to adjust but he eventually refocused-only to be hit again.

A powerful kick had caught him in the chest. Whoever had did it had some serious strength. He soared through the air before colliding with a wall. He stuck to it for a moment before falling to the ground. He stayed there on his stomach and watched the approaching group of men. One of them stood at the forefront of the group-they didn't look like the others so they must have been a new arrival. Then again, he couldn't see much with the blurry vision that plagued his eyes.

"Secure him... We got more important matters to deal with..." The new arrival said before focusing back on Goku. They lifted their boot before stomping down and sending him into complete and utter darkness...

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Jellal took down another pair of guards, he was on a roll. He fought like a well oiled machine and was completely in the zone or at least he appeared to be. In truth, Jellal's mind was lingering on his friend, Goku. He had faith in his friend, he would never deny that but he was beginning to worry about him. It had been some time since they had left him and Millianna back there and they've had many fights since then, so it was concerning that the duo hadn't caught up yet. Never the less, they couldn't turn back now-not when they were so close to escaping. He just had to trust his friend to be able to handle himself. Erza on the other hand...

"Rah!" She screamed in fury as she smashed another guard. She had been acting more violently since they left Goku behind.

"Erza, are you okay?" He stopped and asked her.

"We were wrong to leave him behind, we shouldn't have..." She didn't finish he thoughts but she didn't need to-he knew what she was getting at. Goku was a dear friend to them all but he and Erza had a special relationship. While Jellal could say he was like a best friend to the boy, Erza was more like a blood sibling. The two were thick as thieves, so for her to just leave him back there...

Erza found herself yanked by her forearm, the sound of metal clanking on stone echoed from behind her. Rob had saved her from a guard by pulling her out of the way. They tagged teamed the lone enemy and he was unconscious on the ground in seconds. More guards were coming but she wasn't worried-she was more than prepared to tear through them, tooth and nail if it required. She spotted a duo rushing into the fray and nearly chased after them. She was stopped by a strong and unyielding grip on her arm again. She looked up and and noticed it was Rob, the man all of the kids had taken to calling Grandpa.

"Erza, I understand how you feel but now isn't the time to get blinded by anger. It's all what ifs right now, for all we know he's already escaped and is waiting on us." He said wisely, trying to calm the girl. It worked but not as much as he had hoped. He had faith in Goku, he taught the boy everything they knew!

"Erza, do you remember that time Goku managed to get us extra food?" Jellal reminded her of a time so long ago. All it did was serve to enrage her-he was a good person and yet they just left him... "He never told you how he got it but he told me. He had taken it and managed to convince the two standing watch that one of themselves did it. He then slipped away while the were at each other's necks-he's smarter than he acts." He told her.

"You need to trust in him, he won't let us down-he never has before. For now we need to liberate some of the others, the guards are starting to gain the upper hand." Just as he said so, a inmate went flying over head-a fire ball carrying him through the air. Jellal's speech seemed to make Erza come back to her sense. The best thing they could do was increase his chances of escaping with them and that happened by weakening the guards.

They quickly went to work unlocking even more cells. Many of the prisoners they'd unlocked had gotten trapped in previous sections of the tower. They needed to bulk up their forces before taking down the security tower. The made sure to quickly dispatch the dark wizards and important guard commanders while the majority of their forces overwhelmed the normal guards. Unfortunately, during one of these attempts one of the guard commanders had gotten wise to them and caught Jellal while he was freeing more people. The boy didn't even stand a chance as the swift-strong-blow was dealt to him.

His absence went unnoticed by everyone else as their numbers had climbed to a chaotic level. The guards began to retreat, reporting of a full blown rebellion in the lower levels. The worn and frayed forces that were retreating only had time to set up meager defenses before being forced back into combat. The prisoners were devastating them and collecting more prisoners in their force the further they pushed. The closer they got to freedom, the more courageous little Erza became. Fortunately, the fighting tended to stay far away from her as the rest of the prisoners handled attacks.

While she lead their rebellion, she couldn't shake something off her mind. She still had yet to see Goku since the abandoned him and now she couldn't spot Jellal. Where were those two knuckle headed idiots? She couldn't dwell on it for long, she had to focus on getting everyone out. She thought she could even see sunlight! It was getting closer! Then, something eclipsed it?

 _ **explosion**_

Everything around her had been engulfed in a blinding light. She could hear nothing but a constant ringing. She her self felt like she had just been hit by a truck. It took some time for her aching body to start responding to her commands. Slowly everything cleared and she could finally see what had happened. There were bodies of prisoners scattered across the ground, weapons and pieces of armor left of some guards. Then... she froze... The body of one man laid before her on the ground, an iconic marking on his back that she'd grown to memorize.

"Grandpa Rob..." She said softly but it was no use. The body didn't even twitch in response to his name... he was gone... She scrambled over to his body and held on to it. "Grandpa please, please don't die. You were supposed to take us-everyone to Fairy Tail..." Tears started leaking out of her one good eye. "Grandpa... you promise us... don't leave..." She was sobbing freely now and couldn't resist the tears even if she wanted to.

 _"_ **GRANDPAAA!** " The cry of spread to everywhere in the area. Following it every single soldier and monster that had brandished weapons were disarmed. They floated in the air, high above everyone, before everything stilled. Another cry of rage and all of the weapons shot down like lighting-striking down every guard there, even some of the monsters. Erza had just used her magic for the first time... but-as it currently stood, that alone wouldn't be enough to turn the tide back in their favor...

* * *

Goku was forced out of a gate in the outside. He had expected them to put him in an open place, maybe make an example of him. What he didn't expect was to be literally outside the Tower of Heaven. Why on Earth would they have taken him from the tower? On some deeper level of Goku, there was hope that they were setting him free for causing more trouble than he was worth. This was quickly stamped out by a strong strike to his shoulders. The strike caused him to collapse to his hands and knees.

He tried to push himself off the ground but for some reason he couldn't muster up the strength to do so. As he strained and struggled he heard the soft chuckle of one the many guards accompanying-six to be exact. He found himself hoisted up by his arms and put on his feet before being shoved forward. He didn't fall that time but they made it clear he was to keep moving forward. He played their game, wondering what it was that they were doing. A cold breeze of air brushed across his face-he had forgotten what that felt like. In fact, it was just then that he was noticing it was night outside.

Had they really been fighting for that long? It honestly didn't feel that long but then again he had been knocked out and captured. Another shove and Goku was back walking at a semi-quick pace. The guards were starting to get annoying, Goku considered breaking out and taking them down. It would be easy-sort of-and then he'd be free. Another shove, this one really strong, forced him to his hands and knees. It was followed by a kick to his rib cage.

"Listen here brat, you're going to stay lay there and die." What? That didn't make any sense, why would he die from just lying there? "Those chains you're wearing are special. They're built to slowly suck the life force out of you-keeping you alive and awake as long as possible." Oh, well that certainly wasn't a good thing. Another kick had him rolling onto his back and clutching his stomach. That one in particular had really hurt when it hit.

"Heh, not so tough now are you? You little brat." Another said whilst crouching down to his level. They continued to talk and drone on and on about something that Goku couldn't really hear. Come to think of it, he couldn't really focus on anything at the moment-almost anything. The moon seemed strangely intriguing... "Hey you little shit, are you even listening?" He growled before raising his fist in the air and bringing it down on the boy's chest, intent on knocking the air out of him.

 **Fump!**

"Wow, easy there man. If you keep hitting him that hard then he'll die before the chains finish their job." One of the guards, who had been silent up until then, said.

"That... wasn't me..." The guard at the epicenter of attention admitted to his comrades. He hadn't even used a half strength punch. The sound couldn't have come from him but if not from him, then who?

 **Fump-Fump!**

"What the?" He said when he realized the sound emanated from the boy's chest. The guards gathered around the still boy, his eyes drooped and staring blankly into the sky. The guard that'd hit him slowly reached down and put his ear to the boy's chest.

 _ **FUMP-FUMP!**_

"Jesus Christ!" The guard said when he jumped back, hand clutching his ear. The sound was steadily getting louder and quicker.

"Damn man, the hell'd you do?" One of the older guards, voice gruff from aging, said to him.

"I didn't do any... thing..." His voice trailed off as he watched the boy begin... changing...

The muscles on his body began to expand and contract rapidly. It made the boy look like he was having a seizure with how much his body was spasming. His mouth opened, spit flying out and his canines began to grow larger. The sound of drums beating was loud enough to be heard from the gate. The boy's outfit tore as his muscles were steadily getting larger and hair seemed to sprout all over his body.

"W-What the hell? I thought he was just a boy!"

"He looks like a damn werewolf!"

"Screw this! I'm leaving!" One of the guards separated form the group. He had an interest in living and wasn't about to fight some monster disguised as a child. That in its self was just creepy and set off warning bells in his mind. He raced back to the gates-intent on getting back inside before what ever that thing was had the chance to kill him. He was only half way to the gates from where he was when the Earth shook from a powerful rumble.

 _ **RAAAAAAGH!**_

The animalistic roar shook the very ground and caused the soldier to trip and fall. He looked over his shoulder at where the other guards should have been, only to find a massive ape like monster. The monster stomped down on the group he was with, silencing their terrified scream. He didn't wait and watch any further, for he was back up and running as fast as he could to the tower. He would be safe inside of there, no monster was powerful enough to destroy that thing-

"AIGH!" He screamed when he was plucked from the ground by a gigantic hand. He was quickly raised and forced to face some _thing._ Massive blood red glowing eyes that were larger than him himself stared him down. He could have sworn he saw the beast grin at the look of fear on his face. It started squeezing on him and he could feel his armor crushing him. "NO-" He managed to squeak out before he scattered into a pile of gore from the beast crushing him.

Over at the tower were plenty of guards that were on duty. All of them had come to see the commotion when the roar shook the land. None of them expected to see a gigantic monkey slaughter a group of guards. They saw the whole thing and they also saw the beast turn its attention towards them begin its approach. They scattered, some taking up defensive positions and others heading to raise the alarm. By the time the beast reached the gate, the alarm was blaring...

* * *

The entire tower shook from the fierce roar of a monster. Erza, who had been climbing it-still rebelling, had been knocked off her feet. Fortunately, there were no guards around to take advantage. Erza quickly shook her head got back to her feet and looked around herself. What ever that thing was, it was powerful-so powerful that even she realized she'd be a bug to the thing. Somehow, once it made its presence known, it gave off a feeling of fear within anyone that heard it. She quickly looked out a window and saw what the thing was.

 _"Damn it!_ _More monsters?_ _"_ She thought with tears in his eyes and her teeth grit tight from the frustration of it all. Everything had been going so well Until Rob had died, then it all went down hill from there. Now there was this massive beast with a terrifying amount of power. The building shook again but she had already braced her self. She could her screams pass by the window and even managed to catch a glimpse of a guard falling outside. The beast was attacking the tower, did that mean it was on their side?

The walls collapsed and when the dust settled she could see the beast clearly. It was a gigantic monkey with glowing red eyes. It stared at her and she stared back, frozen and unable to move. It went to reach into the tower and pluck her out but it was intercepted half way. A fire ball exploded against the side of its head-causing it to stumble. The beast turned away from her and began to attack wildly at the forces for the tower.

While it was distracted devastating their forces, she turned and continued to climb the tower. Partially because she had a goal to complete, the other reason being that her instincts were pushing her to flee from the monster. She still had some of the slaves turned rebels following her. If she could get them to safety than at least something came of this besides death. While running they came upon an area the beast had destroyed earlier. From there they caught a glimpse of the beast in action.

Dark wizards used powerful spells to try and subdue it. Guards used various weapons to hinder or injure it. None of it worked as the beast continued to relentlessly murder them all. One of the wizards leaped high into the air, intending to deliver a lightning attack at point blank range. The monster clapped its hands on the dark wizard, reducing them to a broken corpse and letting it fall through the air. Many of the non-magic wielding guards soon realized their fight was hopeless and attempted to abandon the effort. A blinding light shined from their helmets before they charged the beast in a suicidal attack-it was more than happy to give them what they wanted.

Erza snapped herself out of her daze. The beast was causing untold amounts of carnage and destruction to the tower. They needed to hurry if they wanted to escape. Steeling her resolve, she and the group pressed on and eliminated what remained of the security. They took the moment to cheer in success, for they had won!

 _ **BOOM!-RUMBLE!-RAAAAGH!**_

One of the wall collapsed and the entire tower shook more than before. They could see the beast pressed against the tower. Somehow they had conjured up enough force to push it back. The attack had hurt but it was no more than a bruise on it. In fact, it was more infuriated than anything else. It opened its mouth and everyone covered their ears-bracing for an ear piercing roar to come from the beast. It didn't do what they were expecting...

It held the same position for a few moments, as if it were roaring but no one could hear it. Then small dots of white light began to appear around its head. Slowly they hovered towards the mouth, hundred upon thousands of them all gathered there on the beast's tongue. Then the back of its throat begin to light up with the same color of light. It quickly swelled until the mouth was having trouble containing it. It was only then that everyone at the Tower of Heaven realized what it was doing. Like the hand of Zeus coming down from the heavens, everything was deafened and blinded by it.

A powerful beam cut through the encampment and up through the walls. It only stopped when it had reached the mountain range in the distance. The beam finished up its display of power by incinerating of the mountains in the mountain range. The power of the blast shook the ground even from the distance it went. Any resolve that was there to fight the beast had melted away.

Erza could only stare at the beast before, so immensely powerful that it could probably breath on them and crush them. The beast its self seemed to calm down after letting out the steam but it wasn't done. It quickly went to work crushing and mutilating any of the survivors. It did not discriminate between wizard, guard, or slave-it killed them in a horrific display of brutality. Erza couldn't stand by and watch it continue-it was a wild monster and a threat to everyone-she had to stop it!

 _"_ _There is a mythical monster, Erza, and it looks like a enormous monkey. It only appears in times when it is needed to turn the tide of the battle but make no mistake. It sees neither friend nor foe in anyone. When it appears-its sole purpose is destruction and carnage... Do not try to fight it, for it is much too powerful to beat... but... there is one way to defeat it should you encounter it... Cut off its tail Erza, it's the only way..."_

At the time, it seemed like nothing but a fairy tale. She had no idea why Rob even bothered to share that information. Now she was thankful that he'd told her when he did. She needed to find Goku and Jellal but she couldn't just let that thing run rampant. It stood just as much a chance of killing them before she could find them. She took a deep breath and exhaled-she was going to need to focus if she was going to use her magic to cut through the tail. It made trees look like twigs with how big it was.

 _"_ What are you doing? Are you going to attack that thing?" Erza turned around there was Simmon, another boy from their group of friends. He had the same generic outfit most kids got in the tower of heaven and had pitch black hair. _  
_

 _"_ Grandpa told me to do this, I trust him."

She threw her sword in the direction of the monster's tail with all of her strength. It flipped through the air until colliding with its tail, cleaving clean through it. The beast froze, seemingly unable to comprehend what happened. Then, much to her and all of the onlooker's shock, the massive monkey began shrinking. At first slowly but the speed quickly escalated until all the remained was a small figure laying the in the center of where the monkey was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was a boy-but not any boy... it was Goku..

She rushed down to go and meet him. She needed to know he was alright. She needed to know what happened to him. She couldn't just leave him again like they did last time. It didn't take long to reach the boy but, much to her distress, the boy was unconscious.

"Goku!" There was huge smile on the her face. She noticed their friends approaching and quickly called them over. "He's okay! Guys! Come quick!" Everyone was glad to hear that the young boy was okay. One of the surviving adults noticed that the boy was completely nude and decided to give him his shirt to cover up. Everything was over, they had won, but at the same time there was still unfinished business.

"I'm going to find Jellal, I'm strong enough to rescue him, I'll be right back, prepare a way to get out of here!" Before any of them could protest, she hefted Goku onto her back and charged back into the Tower of Heaven. She wasn't going to leave him again, he was going to escape with her and Jellal at the same time...

* * *

Erza didn't have to look for too long before she found Jellal. He was alone but looked fine, which was a relief. They could finally get out of there once and for all. She approached him but he didn't approach. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even acknowledge her. Something was wrong with him, she could tell that much but what?

"Hello Erza, I see that you have won and that Goku is well." Something is wrong, her mind screamed to her but she ignored it.

"Yeah, we won and you're right-he's okay. Come on, there's a lot to fill you in on and everyone's waiting for us too." Jellal's eyes darted towards hers.

"Erza you have not seen what I've seen. I finally understand everything and that this tower will lead us to _true_ freedom."

"Jellal... are you okay? You're not making any sense, this is what we want. It's what we've been fighting for this whole time..."

"I see now... you don't understand it and I don't think I'd be able to convince you, not when you're like this-you always were the stubborn one. I'll let you have this false freedom and you can take Goku too. That idiot would never be able to understand what I speak of. "

"Jellal, what are you saying? You're scaring me-"

Without a word and without even letting her finish speaking he appeared in front of her quickly and grabbed her neck strongly. He glared at her before sighing and finally releasing her. Erza dropped to the ground and stared up at him with wide and frightened eyes. He didn't say anything to her while she was on the ground. He walked over to the window and waited for her to stand up before he continued.

"You see that boat here? Take Goku and get out of here and don't think of going to find the others. If you interfere, I will not hesitate to destroy you and the rest of them."

"Jellal please! Stop it! Let's go together to Fairy Tail like we plan-" He had enough of hearing he speak of such silly dreams. He quickly got behind her and hit her hard in the back of her neck. She dropped instantly like a sack of potatoes. He didn't waist time before picking her and Goku and carrying them to the boat he'd pointed out. With a simple spell, he set a destination for the boat to head towards. It's course was set to arrive in the town of Magnolia. He quickly left and sent the boat on its way with the only two passengers it had...

* * *

Eventually Erza stirred from the spot she was laying down in. The sun had been beating down on her for hours and her skin had begun to redden from being unprotected the whole time. Slowly the sound of seagulls cawing woke her form her slumber. There was a cool breeze blowing over them but the day was still warm. It took a moment for the memories to come crashing back.

"Where I am?" She said more to her self than anyone else.

 _"_ Erza, you're finally awake!" She could hear the distinct voice of her friend Goku talking to her. She turned around and found him with a a light brown sack over his shoulder. He was walking up from the beach behind him. She could make out the form of the boat-it had crashed on the rocks near the sandy shore. He sat down in front of her before engaging her in a conversation.

"You're probably wondering how we got here right?" She nodded dumbly to his question. "Well, you see-Jellal found and rescued me and you. We were both banged up pretty bad. He sent us on the boat to safety while he went back for the others. Don't worry though, he told the guards and their armies were still regrouping-so they had plenty of time to escape." Erza was shocked, those were all lies!

"Goku, you said Jellal told you all this?"

"Well, kind of. He left a note on the boat for me." She frowned, Jellal was covering something up. That was not what happened at all-so why lie to Goku? _That idiot would never be able to understand what I speak of._ His words played over in her head but none of it made sense. What did they do to Jellal to make him like that?

"I also lost my tail! Those darn guards must have cut it off while I was asleep!" Erza snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. He was slightly stewing in negativity from the loss of his precious tail. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing what truly happened to it and why it happened. "The last time I lost it, it took forever to regrow... oh well-at least we still have each other!" He bounced back with a full blown grin.

The grin was infectious and spread to her too. It then exploded into full blown laughter. Even if they had all gotten separated, they had escaped and were free! The joy was enough to overwhelm her conflicting emotions about Jellal and the others. It honestly reminded her of when they'd hear the funny stories from Grandpa Rob. He expression quickly dropped back into self loathing... How was she going to tell Goku about his death?

"Erza? Erza what's wrong?" She could hear Goku ask.

"Goku..." The words caught in her throat, did she really have the heart to tell him. "I-I miss Grandpa Rob."

"Oh... yeah, I do to... but don't be sad! It's not like we'll never see him again!"

"No, Goku-"

"I bet he's already searching for us right now! Man, I can't wait to see him again-"

"Grandpa Rob is dead!"

 _Silence..._

"W-What..."

"He... he died trying to save me from a sneak attack by some monster."

 _Silence..._

"I guess there's only one thing left to do..." Erza looked back to the young boy. His normal happy mood had been washed away by the news. "We need to go to Fairy Tail."

"Goku, what's the point? We'd be the only ones-"

"That's not the point! Grandpa Rob may not be with us anymore but that doesn't mean we shouldn't still go! We need to get stronger! We can't let people like that do it every again!" She stared at him, some how his fire had been reignited and it was even fiercer than before.

"Goku..."

"... and the only way to do that is to go join Fairy Tail." He gave her his signature grin and held his hand out. Somehow the boy had gotten so worked up that he was standing without either noticing. "Come Erza, let's go!" She watched his hand for a moment before letting a smile grace her features.

"Alright, let's do it." She took his hand and stood up. They had there things from the boat and the only thing left to do was find out where they were and how to reach Fairy Tail. A loud rumble caught the attention of both children. Erza went into a defensive stance, looking around for any source of danger. She was puzzled when she heard chuckles coming from Goku. When she turned to look at him, she found him rubbing the back of his hand with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry, do you think we kind find something to eat? I'm kind of hungry..."


	2. 2 - Fairy Tail

Young Goku and Erza walked through the forest the boat had left them by. It had been nearly a day since they had arrived and they were currently trying to find some sense of civilization. There were many wild bushes and plants growing about with thick clusters of trees. Clusters being the operative word as there were many spots where the tree canopy would part and allow sun in. Not too long ago her friend claimed he caught the scent of something cooking but that was hours previous and she was beginning to doubt him. Both of them looked up into the sky when the faint sound of thunder ripped through the air.

"Goku, it looks like it's going to rain. We need to find someplace to get out of the rain or we could get sick."

"You're right Erza but I'm telling you we're getting really close. If we can find whoever's cooking before it rains then they might share some of their food with us." Oh-right, she had forgot he was still on the subject of food. He sniffed the air again for the smell he had been tracking. It took more sniffs then he would have admitted, the approaching rain was screwing with his sense of smell. "There!" He said suddenly before breaking off into a sprint.

Erza had to run full speed just so she would lose her energetic partner. She didn't know where he got all of his energy from but some times she wished she too had access to the source. She had been more or less exhausted from traveling all day and night, so it was no surprise when she lost sight of the boy shortly after his sudden burst of speed. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself to run faster. She barreled through what look like a wall of foliage before crashing into something tough and hard. She had collapsed to the ground and started to hold her forehead to try and numb the pain.

"Oh, hey Erza." She cracked her eye and saw that Goku was standing in front of her. He was looking at her from over his shoulder and seemed totally oblivious to her pain. She merely scolded him for his nonchalant attitude, whether it worked or not was debatable. He quickly turned around and helped her up from the ground and waited for her to dust herself off. "I think I found the place we were looking for." Erza's eyes lit up in excitement, had the half brain really found Fairy Tail?

"You mean..." She let herself trail off.

"Yeah, the place that was cooking the food." He grinned to his friend, unaware of how let down she'd become. He hadn't found what _they_ were looking for. He had found what _he_ was looking for. She sighed before looking past her friend and staring at the place he spoke of.

A peculiar place it was, a massive tree in the center of a large clearing. It had a large thick tree trunk that lead up to a massive canopy. It's huge branches had random patches of leaves that would make bushes envious. A faint flicker of orange light caught the attention of the scarlet haired girl. It was only when she payed the base of the tree more attention did she realize something. There were windows built into the tree but who would put windows in a tree?

"Someone's living in there." She said quietly to herself but she had forgotten about her companion's elevated hearing.

"You think so?" He made no attempt to hide how eager he was. He had been smelling the food for some time and was eager to get something in his stomach.

"Yeah but we have to be careful. We can't just-Goku!" The boy had seemingly stopped listening once she reaffirmed her suspicions. His had had done a dance between looking at her and the tree before he took action. He sprung forth like a bullet on his way towards the house. Erza's words had no effect on the boy, so she was forced to chase after him and try to lessen any damage his reckless actions might of caused.

Goku reached the tree in seconds after breaking away from Erza. There he could smell it so much better than before. Different spices and the smell of freshly cooked meat wafted into his nose. His mouth was practically a tsunami of saliva itching for a taste of whatever delicacies the tree held. He circled around the tree before finding the door. It was an old wooden one with intricate woodworking that visually reminded him of plant life. He did hesitate to knock on the door and announce their presence.

"Hello! Can we have some food!" The sound of shuffling echoed from with in the house. Then a strong pair of arms wrapped around his mouth and waist.

"Goku! What the heck are you doing?!" She whispered/yelled at her idiotic friend.

"I'm asking for food, we are hungry aren't we?"

"No numb nuts! You can't just go up to a random house you find in the woods and knock, begging for food!" She growled out to him.

"Why not?"

"For one, what if she's a witch?! Did you think of that?!" Goku frowned at his friend's bold claim.

"Aw come on Erza, we both no those are just stories-" The door clicked, signifying the lock being undone, before quickly swinging open. There stood an aging women. Her hair was bright pink and her face was contorted into a scowl. Goku instantly back peddled from the old woman and fell on his rear. "Gah! She is a witch!"

"You little snot nosed brat." The old woman muttered to herself while staring at the child on his rear in the mud. It seems it had started to rain after all. "I don't know who you children are but scram! I don't need anymore trouble makers on my doorstep."

"Oh Porlyusica, don't be that way to them. They're just children after all, besides. Are you really going to turn them away while it's raining outside?" The woman stepped to the side and peered back into the house. There was a man inside, possibly older than her, and he wore some sort of ridiculous attire.

"No. Why should I care if these disrespectful runts catch a cold?" She scowled at the man inside her house.

"Porlyusica, I promise to take responsibility for them. Should they cause any trouble, you can hold me accountable." He stared back at her and was not phased in the slightest of ways by her dark expression. He didn't have it in his heart to turn them away in a time of need. He also knew that she didn't either and that she was just being stubborn. "Porlyusica, we both know the storm is going to get heavier-we can't leave them out there in the cold." The woman locked eyes with him for a minute, the only sound in the deathly silence were rain drops.

"Okay... but come tomorrow morning you're all out of here, the lot of you!" She added, making sure her displeasure at the situation was known to all involved. She turned around and looked to the two children in the rain. The red headed girl was intelligent enough to stay close to the tree were most of the rain drops failed to reach her. The boy, however, was not as bright and was sitting in the same spot he fell in-the rain starting to coat his clothes. "Alright, hurry up. Get in, get in before you get soaked and ruin my floors."

The two children didn't need any further encouragement. Erza made it inside first and quickly found herself stepping to the side. Goku had followed in quickly after her and would have ran into her if not for her moment of foresight. The boy took his ignorance of mannerisms to new extremes when he shook himself like a dog. It had flicked water all over her, ruining her attempts to stay dry. She couldn't scold or lecture him though, they day was long and any fights might get them booted out of their sanctuary. She turned to the old woman who had allowed them in her house.

"Thank you very much for helping us. I hope we're not troubling you at all."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what we would have done without your help." Goku added to her thanking of them, much to her surprise. The boy was always so radical from one moment to the next-impossible to predict. Then the house shook and rumbled. The two elderly in the house looked around in shock, their area wasn't prone to Earthquakes as far as the knew.

"Heh, sorry. That's my tummy-I'm kind of hungry." Goku admitted sheepishly. For some reason his stomach always had a way of ruining calm moments. The woman raised an eye brow at the child's claim. Surely he was jesting when he suggested his stomach be capable of shaking an entire house. She would have lectured him on the importance of not lying over such things but her nose wrinkled up and he hands covered her face.

"Dear lord, you children smell awful. What have you been playing in the trash or something?"

"No... not that I know of..." Goku told her, confused at what she was getting at.

"Haven't you ever heard of a bath?" The boy merely shook his head in response, shocking the old lady. "What? Where have you been all your life?"

"With our Grandpa." Goku admitted, not mentioning the tower. How would he even know the place was important?

"Then why aren't you staying with him." Goku didn't answer, he just looked away from them. His wild hair made for good interference as he didn't want to look at anyone. The woman seemed to realize what their reason was for not being with. A grim expression spread across her face before it melted into one of tiredness. "Fine, you can use the bathroom to bathe. It's in the living room then to the right."

The boy and girl nodded at her instructions. The mood had been sullied at the mention of their late father figure. At least they could use the bath, which they were somewhat grateful for. The two of them both made to head for the bath. The only reason they didn't make it there is because of the two elderly people intervening.

"Wait, you're both going to bath together?" The woman asked in clear confusion.

"Yes." Erza answered.

"Why, is something wrong?" Goku asked the old woman innocently. Neither he nor Erza had a clue of how inappropriate it was. Then again, when one is raised in a place like the Tower of Heaven-it shouldn't be of any surprise that basic rules in society mean nothing to them. The old woman said nothing, opting to stare at the two with a dumbfounded expression. The older man just shook his head and tried his best to hold in chuckles. The two children, having tired of waiting, turned and resumed their way to the bathroom to clean themselves.

"The boy... He seems... familiar..." The old man said to the woman, Porlyusica.

"Oh? So you know the little brat then?" Porlyusica couldn't prevent the suspicion from creeping into her eyes. It would not have been the first time he had tricked her into helping kids he had plans for.

"No but I feel like I should..." He turned his head to look towards the bathroom door in thought. "I don't know what it is but-""Goku stop sliding around on the soap! We need that!" The young girl's voice seemed to rattle the door. It was followed by several thumbs and a groan of pain from inside the room."Wait, Goku... Yes, I remember now! He's Rob's adopted grandson." He nodded to himself, glad that his aging memory hadn't forgotten something so important."What? The boy? You mean he's the baby that Rob found all those years ago?""It has to be him, the only thing missing is the tail Rob said he had." He put a hand up to his chin. "Other than that, he's completely identical to what Rob said... Rob..." The man found his head hung as a recent moment played in his mind. The boy had insinuated his grandfather was dead but... Rob surely couldn't be dead... could he?

"It's okay..." He heard Porlyusica's voice tell him, Rob was a friend to both of them. If what the boy hinted at was true then... well they'd rather not say. "I'm going to attend to her eye."

"Her eye?"

"Yes, Makarov-surely you haven't dulled that much since aging. She's missing an eye."

"Ah... Yes, that would be a good idea... and I can take the boy and teach him to use magic." A sigh reached him from Porlyusica.

"I swear, it seems you're always looking for people to join Fairy Tail. It's like the only thing on your mind anymore."

"Oh don't be like that Porlyusica. You know how much the guild means to me. Besides, I'm still here visiting you after all." He cracked a smile at her, which somehow managed to pull one out of her as well.

"Yeah you are... but you and the brat better be gone first thing in the morning! I'm tired of helping you good for nothings!" She had returned to her hardened exterior again. Makarov could help the giggle that escaped him.

"Yes, yes-no need to worry Porlyusica. We'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"Good... and you'll be taking the girl the moment her eye is well."

"Not a problem."It took some time for the two children to finish bathing themselves. When they had come out, they were wearing the same filthy rags they had shown up in. Fortunately, before Porlyusica could spot them doing so-Makarov had intervened. Brand new clothes for the both of them, something that excited the children more than it should have. Goku had been given a pair of black shorts with a shirt to match and the girl had been given dark blue pants with a white blouse. Why the clothes were on hand was never questioned.

"Thank you, for everything. The bath, shelter, and clean clothes." Erza thanked the elder gentlemen.

"Think nothing of it young lady. My name is Makarov by the way and yours?"

"Erza." Makarov turned his head to Goku, who was in the kitchen and pestering poor Porlyusica-who couldn't scare him off with a glare to save her life, at least not while he was hungry.

"... and he must be Goku, yes?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How did you-"

"Calm yourself, I heard you shouting at him earlier. You not as quiet as you think."

"Oh, yes... of course..." Erza left immediately after to pull Goku away from the lady before she clomped him with a broom she had been waving at the boy. Even so, Makarov continued to stare at her as she disappeared from view. Her attitude has changed so quickly and she was very defensive for some reason. These things weren't natural but Makarov couldn't pry her for the information, it would only scare her away and with Rob's grandson in tow-he couldn't risk such a thing.

None of them had to wait long before food was prepared. The sky had darkened considerably since their arrival and the storm outside showed no sign of weakening. It looked like they would be staying the night with them after all. They crowded around the table and quickly took to eating and conversing. The girl had been weary of the food at first but her friend hadn't given it a second thought, digging in like an animal. The food tasted marvelous and even Erza soon found herself enjoying it.

"Excuse me but I don't think you told Porlyusica your name young lady. Would you care to do the honors?" She stopped mid bite, a rather unappealing position to freeze in but the one she stopped in none the less.

"Oh, I'm Erza and this is Goku." She patted her friend on his shoulder, who had also stopped his ravaging of the food to listen. "It's nice to meet you Miss Porlyusica... and you too Mister Makarov." The old lady-Porlyusica-had stared uninterested in her introduction. What was Makarov up to this time?

"It's a pleasure to have you here Erza and you too Goku." He nodded to both of them. "We were thinking about what you had told us, how your grand father had died. We would like to make you an offer children."

" _We?_ " Porlyusica said.

"If you don't have somewhere to go, I would like to take you under my wing." The boy swallowed an impossibly large mouth full of food before saying his first lines of the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a very old man but I'm also a mage-"

"No way!" Goku shouted, slamming his hands on the table and leaning forward.

"Yes way and I can tell from sensing the magical energy coming off of you that you have enormous amounts of potential-both of you." He let out a breath of air, had he really been talking for so long? "I'd like to take you into my guild, Erza _and_ Goku." The two children were silent for a moment, Goku in awe of the offer and Erza considering it.

"No." Erza spoke first and for the both of them.

"Well, it's so sad to see you won't but I can't force you do so. What about you Goku?"

"Well-"

"No." Erza repeated her answer firmly. Makarov raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Erza, you already said you wouldn't join-no please let Goku give his answer-"

"I said no!" She practically yelled at the man. He just stared at her in confusion for she had been acting just fine not even ten minutes ago.

"Erza, why are you so insistent on speaking for him. I'm sure he can make decisions on his own." Makarov told her.

"It's not that..." She looked away from him and refused to meet anyone's gaze. "We made a promise to our grandpa... that'd we join only one guild when we got away..." She took a moment to recompose herself before bringing her gaze back to the old man. Her resolve was stronger now that she'd locked those unwanted emotions away. "We're going to join Fairy Tail and that's that. No other guild... it's what grandpa would've wanted..." The last part she had murmured to herself.

"Heh, ha!" Laughter burst out from the older man when he heard her declaration. Wow, he had sure hit the jackpot with those two kids. He slowly willed his laughter back down until he could speak properly. "It's funny that you should mention that because I happen to know of the guild."

"Wait, you do?" Erza's attitude had done a complete flip in that moment.

"Yes, in fact I'm close friends with the head master of it."

"Really? No way!" Goku was back at it again, practically half way across the table in amazement.

"Please, you have to tell us where to find him." Erza pleaded with the elder man-silently regretting her outburst prior.

"Makarov, stop toying with them already." Porlyusica said from her seat beside him. The children were creating a mess on the table with how emotional they were becoming.

"Oh, I never get to have any fun around you." He grumbled before sighing. "Allow me to introduce you to Makarov Dreyar-Head Master of Fairy Tail!" He announced, shocking both of the children into silence.

"Y... You're the... the Head Master of Fairy Tail?!" Erza couldn't believe it! They had somehow managed to stumble upon the guild master of their grand father's guild...

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The following day had seen a break in the whether. The once cloudy and angry looking skies had parted for rays of sunlight to glisten through. Dark gray clouds that had once coated the sky had decided to resemble the patch work like forest. If there was ever a better time to make for Magnolia, then it was now. The boy, Goku, and the old man, Makarov, had set off on the journey not too long ago. If they wanted to reach their destination dry then they couldn't afford any pit stops along the way. Goku had no trouble keeping up with the old man's quick pace, he felt brand new thanks to the meal Porlyusica had cooked him.

The tree leaves and grass were shining with fresh rain drops. The dirt had become packed tight into mud from the water. The rocks looked polished and everything smelt _fresh._ Goku enjoyed every last bit of their journey since leaving. Makarov couldn't say it was unpleasant either but they still had quite the distance until the reached Magnolia and he still had plenty of questions for the young boy. He wasn't lying when he said he felt the immense potential he contained the night before but something was off... different...

"Hey, kid. Did you grandpa ever teach you how to use magic?" Makarov was honestly surprised he hadn't asked the question previously. He had just assumed the boy had a natural affinity for learning it. What kind of mage would he be if he didn't even know how to use his own magic?

"Magic... No, not that I remember. He never really brought it up but he did teach my a lot of cool moves. He taught me a lot of things about fighting and stuff."

"Goku, do you know that Fairy Tail is a magician's guild-right? If you can't use magic then you couldn't join even I wanted you to."

"Oh..." The boy looked to the ground while continuing their walk. "Then what am I gonna do? Being in Fairy Tail is kind of my dream..."

"Don't worry boy, I'll teach you how to use magic-or at least the basics. Every wizard must carve their own way but that doesn't mean they can't get help." He smiled when he saw the boy's face light up.

"Really? You'll really do that for me?" Makarov just nodded in affirmation to the boy's question. "Wow! You're amazing!" In truth, Makarov had already planned on letting the boy in. It was the least he could do for his late friend. It was all merely a test for the boy, to see his reaction at rejection-especially of something so important to him.

"You know, I never asked how old you an Erza are."

"She's a year older than me, grandpa said so."

"Oh? Then how old are you?"

"I'm ten, that makes her fourteen if you're wondering!" Makarov felt his brows scrunch in confusion.

"Fourteen... Goku, if she was one year older then there's no way she can be fourteen-that'd make her eleven." He explained as he watched the boy.

"Oh, my bad! I never was good with numbers." Despite knowing of his goof up, the boy didn't seemed the least bit embarrassed.

"Goku, didn't Rob ever teach you how to count?"

"Well yeah but I haven't had to count in a long time..." Goku muttered to himself before a flash of realization shot across his face. "Wait, how do you know my Grandpa's name?!" Goku stopped walking and took a defensive stance. He never told him the name and he was darn sure Erza didn't either. The man simply blinked once Goku announced his slip up.

"Did I really say that? Hm, I must be slipping in my old age..." He said to himself before turning to acknowledge the boy's concerns. "Don't be foolish kid, if I really wanted to harm you-then don't you think I would have done it while you slept?"

"Ha! Nice try! Me and Erza take turns sleeping!" Makarov froze when he was told that. Just what kind of child hood did the boy and girl have? Maybe they were just suspicious of new comers.

"In either case, I know your grandpa because me and him were good friends. He disappeared some time ago but I guess now know why." Makarov fell into thought and left Goku on the outside in silence. The boy perceived it as the man mourning his friend.

"Oh... sorry..."

"For what?"

"Um, making you sad?"

"Dear boy, it isn't you that made me sad. I'll be fine I was just... surprised to learn what became of him." Makarov quickly shifted the mood from solemn to upbeat. There was no use crying over it, it happened and things were the way they were-best to move forward. Speaking of moving forward, he was curious what the boy knew of Fairy Tail as well. He hoped the Rob hadn't skipped on educating him about that. "Goku, tell me what you know about Fairy Tail and being a mage."

"My grandpa told me that a mage uses magic to do things and help people. He said Fairy Tail is a group of them that's like a family." Makarov nodded his head while the boy was talking. It looked like Rob had educated him on the basics of what a wizard/mage is but not too much on anything else. What the blasted was the man doing with Goku?

"While that's mostly correct, the proper name is wizard Goku. More importantly, Fairy Tail is a guild which is a place where a bunch of wizards work together. Finally, Fairy Tail isn't like a family-it is a family. We may not be related by blood but we always stick together and defend one another." He told the boy, who blinked owlishly at his claims.

"Oh. I'll try to remember that." He grinned at the old man and started rubbing his nose, an odd quirk he'd picked up long ago.

The journey was longer than expected for them. It took them two whole hours just to leave the forest. By the time they had reached the town of Magnolia, the clouds were beginning to thicken again. Makarov had insisted they pick up the pace to reach the guild hall before the rain continued. Unfortunately, the young boy had never seen the wonders that littered a city. Large structures, pretty items and signs, along with so many people! The guild master had to practically drag the boy from the market area that held different seasoned meats.

"Here we are, Fairy Tail." The old man announced. Before him stood a larger three story building decorated in a variety of colors. Red tiles on the roof, beige walls that reflected light like gold, with orange and green shutters over the windows. It was the strangest building Goku had ever seen. If Fairy Tail was as cool as the building was random then he wouldn't have it any other way. Makarov lead the way into the guild and allowed the young boy to follow."Welcome master! How was your trip to Porlyusica's? Was she still sour as always?" A man with blue hair asked Makarov. He didn't actually wait for the guild master to answer when he spotted the boy beside his master. "Wait, who's the kid?"

"Porlyusica was bitter as always but I get the feeling she's warming up to me." The comment caused a smile to crack on the blue haired man's face. As if she would ever warm up to anyone. "As for the child, this is the grandson of dear friend of mine. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He nudged Goku forward, who was reluctant due to the large amount of stares that were starting to be directed towards their conversation.

"Um, hi. My name's Son Goku and I'm here to join Fairy Tail!"

"Hey master! If you're letting him join then does that mean he's strong?" A boy ran up to them asking in curiosity. His eyes were very abnormal for someone. Makarov wasn't the one to answer him as Goku to the question as a challenge.

"Heck yeah I'm strong! Want me to prove it!" Goku could feel himself getting excited at the prospect of having a decent fight.

"Huh? You just arrived and you're already trying to pick a fight?" The boy replied, not realizing he had unintentionally challenged the boy.

"Gray, why do you always pick a fight with newbies?" A girl spoke out. She had dark hair and looked to be fiddling with something. "Master, can you stop it before they hurt each other."

"Hey! Butt out of it Cana! If he wants a fight then that's what he's going to get!" The boy, now named Gray, turned his attention to Fairy Tail's master. "Come on Master, he's asking for a beat down!" He proclamation elicited a chuckle form the old man. He doubted that Rob's grandson would be so weak that it would be a beat down.

"I think I'd actually like to see you two spar. Just so we can get a gauge on your strength's Goku." He turned to the boy who had been grinning the whole time.

"Fine by me master!" He said, momentarily forgetting he wasn't yet apart of Fairy Tail. He quickly turned back to Gray before noticing something. "Hey, how come you're not dressed for a fight?"

"What?"

"You're in your underwear! You can't fight like that!"

"Shut it and quit stalling!" The boy growled out before slamming his hands together. "Ice Make: Hammer!" Ice started forming mid air before quickly gathering and molding into the shape of a hammer. Then, with speed the human eye had trouble following, it slammed down on Goku. Goku dropped to the floor beneath the hammer and was pinned. "Ha! I thought you said you were strong!" Then something amazing happened, the ice hammer split in two and clattered to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" Goku cried out while rubbing the top of his head. There would certainly be a lump formed by the next morning. Gray himself was speechless at how the boy had nearly shrugged off his attack. "You hit pretty hard but let's see you if you can take it back!" Goku dashed forward in a blurred movement and sunk his fist into the other boy's stomach.

Gray was thrown onto his back on the floor. From there he grabbed his stomach and Goku relaxed his stance. He hadn't put too much force into that punch had he? He glanced over to master Makarov for any sort of guidance. The old man gave him sort and simple nod. Goku would have been confused by the meaning of the gesture had not the sound of scuffling on the wooden floor reached his ears. Goku barely had time to register the attack Gray was throwing at him.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" He tried the same weapon once more. This time he swung to from the left to the right in a wide arc. He was more prepared when Goku ducked two of his swings.

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" Goku shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that's your problem." Gray said with a cocky smirk. Goku narrowed his eyes at the ice wizard. Fine if they really wanted to play like that then two can play at that game. Goku gathered his strength and let out a deep breath. Then, like a powerful gust of wind, he shot at Gray and crashed into him.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted out from behind a glowing blue circle. Suddenly ice particles formed in the air before solidifying into a giant shield. Goku crashed into the shield at high speeds. The ice shield was tough, very tough, but Goku's attack was tougher. The shield shattered into large shards as Goku powered through it. So shocked was Gray that he was unable to move out of the way. "What the-"

"HA!" Goku roared in triumph when his attack landed. The other boy, Gray, howled in pain once it landed. He dropped to his knees and face planted on the floor. His hands clutching the injured part of his body. Goku had just hit him below the belt, breaking the sacred code among men.

"Goku!" He heard Makarov's voice shout over the Gray's cries. Goku turned around and saw the old man rushing over with another member of the guild. They quickly rushed past him and went to Gray's aid.

"Easy there buddy, you're gonna be fine." The man with blue hair told Gray.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Goku asked, unsure of what was happening. Master Makarov turned towards him, blatant disappointment written over his face.

"Goku, you just kicked him in his privates." Makarov took a moment to sense the boy. He was hurt but seemed okay-that was a relief. "Goku, you can't just kick people in those parts of their body."

"Huh? Why not?" He wasn't making any sense, it was a fight wasn't it?

"Because it's not right, it's a cheap shot and only bad people use cheap shots." He said, attempting to educate him on the importance of avoiding that area-particularly when fighting friends.

"I'm sorry master Makarov, I didn't mean to be a bad person!" Goku dropped to his hands and knees before clasping his hands together. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean it!" Makarov frowned at Goku for his behavior, was he always this animated? Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a small voice tell him yes.

"Goku, stop it. No one's angry at you-it was a mistake and everyone makes them. You just need to learn to accept them, especially if you hope to join us." Goku quickly stopped and just stood in place silently. Makarov left his side and went back to check on Gray.

"He was pretty fast for a kid." The man that had accompanied him said.

"Yeah, he's not too bad." Makarov replied with a smile.

"Not too bad? The kid's a freaking monster-how old you say he was again?"

"Goku is ten-"

"Geeze, can you imagine how powerful he'll become once he gets older?"

"Macao, as much as I'd like to continue our chat-I feel Gray should be the focus of our attention."

"Yeah." The man nodded in agreement before resuming his evaluation of the young boy. "He's looking fine but his man bits will be sore for a day or two." Macao stood up and looked down to the older wizard. "I think he needs a stronger opponent next time he gets to fight."

"Yeah... indeed. As a matter of fact, he's going to be joining us."

"I figured that much-"

"He's not alone though. There's another, just as strong as him-if not stronger."

"Wait, another one that's stronger? The hell were you doing while you were gone?" Macao asked the guild master before the sound of groaning distracted them.

"Er... er... I'm gonna get him back for that!" He growled out as he tried to force himself to stand.

"No, I'm not gonna fight you anymore." The sound of Goku's voice echoed from behind them. "Not until I can control my self." His statement greatly shocked both Makarov and Macao.

"What? Don't give me that! You got a lucky shot and I'm not gonna let you get away with it!" Gray said with anger creeping into his voice. He didn't peg the kid for being a coward, something he despised.

"Maybe once I learn how to control my moves better but until then I'm not fighting anyone anymore." Goku then turned to Makarov with a deadly serious stare. "Master Makarov... Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?!" The Fairy Tail guild master could only blink in confusion-Goku was going to be a handful wasn't he?

While the guild master began instructing Goku on where to go, Gray found himself thinking of the strange boy. It had been a really long time since he had someone to spar with on his level. In a way, it was sort of nice to be able to practice fight again-even if it meant a cheap shot to the groin. Gray might not have admitted to it but the short spar spurred him to get stronger. It was like Goku was a meant to be rival for him...

Goku wasn't missing from the guild hall for too long. He had returned after a few minutes and he quickly searched for the guild master. The elderly man was sitting on top of the bar counter gulping something down from a mug. Goku felt his stomach rumble loudly but was thankful it wasn't loud enough to cause a disturbance. He hastily made his way back to Makarov and got his attention.

"Hello Master Makarov."

"Hello Goku, do you feel better?"

"Yeah I really do but... um... I was wondering if I could get something to eat." Goku told the guild master who blinked at him.

"Well, that actually reminds me of something Goku. Only guild members can actually eat and use the bar here." He informed the young boy beside him. "So you would have to be a member of the guild in order for that to happen."

"Oh..." Goku trailed off.

"However... I do remember something about you wanting to join Fairy Tail, or was I mistaken?" Goku may not have been a genius but even he could catch the hint that Makarov was giving him.

"Yeah, yeah I did!" The wild haired boy clenched his fists in excitement.

"Well then, I don't see why we should hold off on it any longer then." The man hopped off of the counter and landed beside Goku. He reached into a pocket before bringing out a plastic case. He quickly flipped it open and it revealed a stamp and ink pad. "Now, what color would you like?" Makarov asked Goku.

"Huh? But there's only one color." Goku commented.

"Smart boy but that's because this is magic ink. It'll change to the color you want." Wonderment flashed through Goku's eyes when Makarov told him that.

"Wow, cool... Can I get dark blue?"

"Of course Goku-now, where do you want it to go?"

"The back of my neck!" Goku turned around and pointed to the spot where his neck turned into his shoulders.

"That would be the nape Goku-"

"Yeah there!" Makarov sighed before carefully putting the mark on the boy. He hoped interruptions would not become a habit with this one.

"There Goku, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Cool!" Goku shouted and went to touch the stamp mark on his neck. When his hands crossed where the mark was, it was completely dry-not a hint of ink could be felt. Goku had to wonder if magic was always this useful. Then again, he never had time to expand what he could do because of the Tower of Heaven. Maybe he can get some lessons from-

 ***Rumble***

"Hehe." Goku giggled before turning to Makarov, who was staring at him with a raised eye brow. "Can I get some food? I'm pretty hungry." The old man blinked at the young boy before nodding dumbly in response. The boy wasted no time in walking to a seat by the bar. Once in a seat he looked around the bar before frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked from beside him.

"I... don't know what there is to eat." Goku replied back to the stranger without even looking at them.

"Oh, well that's fine because you can get any food you want here." They explained, which had finally got Goku to look at them. They were a girl with dark brown hair and skin that was just barely tanned.

"Wait, for real?" Goku gawked.

"Yeah, it's magic-remember?"

"Wow... magic is awesome..." Goku said to himself. Goku didn't waste time when he made his order. Unfortunately, none of the wizards, mages, etc. were ready the appetite the young boy possessed. One could compare his appetite to that of four men combined! Seeing his lack of table manners that accompanied his monstrous appetite managed to make some of the guild members sick. Seeing this, the wizard name Macao turned back towards the guild monster.

"You sure he isn't just a monster in disguise?" He asked as a joke.

"Trust me, I'm sure." Makarov replied back, finding even himself flabbergasted by the boys ferocious appetite.

"Well one thing is for sure, the guild hall is gonna be raking in the dough with this kid." Macao commented.

"Huh, yeah... I guess we better get a tab started then..." Makarov mumbled more to himself than too Macao.

"Ew, you're gross!" A voice called from beside Goku, causing him to turn.

"Huh?" He asked with his mouth still stuffed with food. It did more harm than good as the girl scooted away from him. Was he honestly this much of a pig? Goku took a painful swallow of food-forcing it down so he could talk without the food hindering his speech. "What's wrong?" The girl sighed before speaking to Goku.

"Do you have to act like a slob?" She asked, earning a look of confusion from the boy.

"What's a slob?" She blinked at him, surely the boy was kidding? Unfortunately, upon doing a retake-she found him to be genuine with his confusion. "It's someone who eats like a pig-they make messes everywhere."

"Oh... sorry, I haven't had food this good in a while." He admitted to her, causing her to sigh.

"It's fine, at leas the guild is going to be making a lot of money soon." She commented, mostly to herself, but the boy just caught it.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you have to pay for that right?" She explained, earning a yelp from the boy.

"What?! But I don't have any money!"

"Calm down Goku, don't worry. This time it's on the house but beginning tomorrow you will have to start paying." Makarov interrupted the conversation, drawing their attention. "Don't worry Goku, I'll teach you how things work here tomorrow as well." The boy just nodded in response before resuming his demolition of the food before him.

By the time the young boy had finished his meal, the sky had begun to darken. Dusk was approaching and many of the residents were heading to their homes. Some of the older wizards hung around the guild in the late hours but most had left. Initially, the young boy was confused about the absence of the other wizards but he quickly took note of the sky through an open window. It was then that he realized he really didn't have anywhere to stay for the night. It didn't bother him though, he had roughed it in the woods before-he could do so again.

"Well, thanks for the food. I guess I'll be going now." Goku said before turning and heading towards the door. It wasn't until he reached the end of the bar counter that someone took notice of his departure.

"Hey, Goku was it?" The young boy turned and noticed the wizard named Macao. "Where exactly are you planning to go? I mean, you seemed pretty new to all of this stuff earlier, so I imagine you don't have somewhere to crash."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm fine with sleeping in the woods. I used to do it with my grandpa-I really like the way the woods smell too." He confessed before turning to leave again. Once again though, he was stopped by the older wizard.

"Well I get that and all but someone as young as your self shouldn't be having to sleep in the woods." Macao commented. "Especially since Winter isn't too far away either, it's not the best idea." Goku turned back to look at him in confusion.

"Well what should I do? I don't have any money to stay in place or something." Goku confessed. What Goku had said made Macao think for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "Hey, I have some spare money. You can have it if it means you get a roof over your head for the night." Goku blinked before a smile spread across his face.

"Wow, really?" Macao merely nodded before tossing a small pouch to the boy. "Wow, thanks Macao!" He thanked the wizard, gaining a smile from him.

"No problem kid." With that, Goku rushed out of the guild hall and into the night.

Makarov could see the young boy rushing off before he let a smile grace his aged features. Son Goku, grandson of Rob, was a truly unique individual. It almost made him sad to think the boy had lost his grandfather. Regardless, he would take over guiding him from where Rob had left. He made a silent promise that the boy would become a great wizard while he was apart of Fairy Tail-or so help him, his name wasn't Makarov Dreyar...

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Over in the tree house that Porlyusica had made her home out of, two souls were up late into the night. The older woman with pink hair, Porlyusica, was with a young girl with scarlet red hair-Erza Scarlet. Porlyusica had just completed a pain staking operation for the girl. Using her magical abilities, she had managed to replace the eye the young girl had lost. It was easy by no means but it was more than worth it.

"Tell me, can you see well out of the eye?" The older woman asked the girl. A moment of silence insured before the girl smiled.

"Yes!" She cried out in joy after discovering she could, in fact, see out of the replacement. "This... this is wonderful... I thought I had lost my eye forever but..." She turned to the pink haired woman and hugged her tightly. Tears dripped down one of her cheeks, while it was an over sight during the operation, neither party would complain. Perhaps it even brought a small to the old hag's face but she would have never confessed to such a thing. Erza had been... sort of a shell of a person when they'd met the previous night. To see her emotions explode forth, it was strange but good to see.

"Come now Erza, it's late and you really should be getting off to rest." She told the girl who was still hugging onto her tightly. The girl slowly loosened her grip until she stepped away.

"Um, it's alright. I should be getting back to Goku-"

"Nonsense!" Porlyusica shouted to the girl. "You're not ready to head to Fairy Tail yet-besides, it's much to dark to travel now anyways." Porlyuscia pulled back a curtain and revealed the darkness blanketing the land. "You can stay in the guest room again and then head in the morning." The old woman said before guiding Erza back to the room to rest.

Once Erza had been put in bed and Porlyusica gone from the room, she let herself drift into thought. The past few days had been very intense for her and Goku, more so her than the happy go lucky boy. She thought about what Jellal had done, how Goku was convinced he was still a good person. She wouldn't tell him the truth, not yet, she preferred he'd stay optimistic. She could only wonder what had gotten into Jellal when they were trying to escape... She felt her chest tighten at the thought of the others. What had become of them once she and Goku were captured?

She let out a sigh, there was really no way of telling and she wasn't willing to go back to the Tower of Heaven just yet. She still had to get stronger, much stronger, if she ever hoped to destroy that evil place and free those within. This trail of thought lead her back to her fellow escapee and companion-Son Goku. The boy had gone with Makarov to join the guild and while she and him had initially refused to part ways with one another, they eventually had to. She hoped that where ever he was, he was fine and safe.

" _He's probable sleeping like a log, knowing him._ " She thought with a giggle. " _I can't wait to go join him at Fairy Tail... I wonder what it's like.._ " She couldn't stop the grin forming on her face. They had done it, completed grandpa's last wishes, they had become a part of Fairy Tail... well Goku but she would be joining as soon as possible...

That night, Erza Scarlet had fallen asleep with the biggest smile she had on her face in years...

 **xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Dawn had come quickly for a certain boy in the town of Magnolia. That boy was Son Goku, who had spent the night in a inn thanks to the generosity of his fellow guild member, Macao. He would have to remember to say thank you to him when he saw the man again. Currently, Goku was doing something completely odd for the young boy. The boy had awoken with a start, only to find he reeked once he smelled himself. He had instantly taken to the showers to get rid of the overwhelming stench.

He quickly finished and stepped out and put his clothes back on. He was going to need some more clothes to prevent this from happening, wasn't he? He quickly gather whatever things he had and found his way outside and to the lobby. He made sure to say by to the nice lady behind the counter before he set out to the guild hall. He was so excited for the day ahead of him!

When he caught sight of the guild hall, he squinted his eyes. In front of the door was a strong red splotch, one he was sure definitely wasn't there before. He sped up his approach to investigate what it was. Fortunately, the closer he got to the splotch-the more it began to take shape. It was a person with a mop of scarlet colored hair. A smile crept up on Goku's face, there was only one person he knew with that hair color!

"Hey! Erza, you're here!" Goku shouted from behind the girl. The girl let out a shout of surprise before spinning around. There she saw her friend with a cheeky grin on his face. She let a smile slip onto her face as well before she pulled him into a hug, one both of them embraced. When they pulled apart, she was bombarded with questions from him. The most notable of them, was one about her eye.

"Your eye! You got it back! How'd you fix it?!"

"Hold on Goku, you know I can't understand you when your this excited." She told him in a, vein, attempt to calm the boy down.

"Wow, it's super pretty-just like the other!" Goku spoke in astonishment, causing the red headed girl to sputter. "Erza? Erza, are you alright? Your face is turning really red-you're not getting sick are you?" Goku continued to bombard her with more questions, embarrassing her further, much to her distress.

"Um-yeah! I mean no! I got the eye from Porlyusica-I'm not sick either." She answered him while fighting down the embarrassment he caused. "And she gave me these new clothes too." Erza gestured to the armor and sword she now adorned.

"Oh, that's pretty cool! Well, welcome back Erza."

"Yeah, it's good to be back." She watched her friend go to push open the door, only to walk straight into it.

"The heck?" Goku said, utterly confused.

"Calm down, don't worry-it's just locked." A voice said from behind the duo. They turned around and found Makarov standing there with a set of keys. Goku smiled immediately and went to greet him.

"High master Makarov!"

"Yes, yes-good morning to you Goku and hello Erza, come to join the guild I see?" He continued on without missing a beat.

"Wait, you were the master of Fairy Tail all along?" She blurted out.

" _Am,_ I am the master of Fairy Tail." He corrected her whilst unlocking the doors. "Well, I suppose there's no time to waste. Come inside and we can make you an official member of the guild." He said before holding the door open for the two children to walk in. The quickly did and found themselves at the bar counter.

"Wow... I can't believe it." Erza said, looking around the guild hall.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?!" Goku cheered from beside her.

"Now, where would you like you guild stamp to be?" Makarov's old voice said from behind the counter. He hoped on top of it with far too much grace for someone of his age. He then opened it and presented the stamp to Erza. She could barely respond, this was real and it was all really happening.

"I... want it on my arm." Erza said before pointing to her bicep. Makarov wasted no time in pressing the stamp in the ink and pressing it to her arm. When he had pulled it away, much the child's astonishment, it had turned red. "The color, I thought it was black." She stated confused.

"That's the thing, it's magic ink so it changed to the color you wanted it to be." Erza nodded, a small feeling of awe spreading through her. "Now don't mind me, I have something I need to do." Makarov stated as he hopped off the counter and left to his office. The two children sat there at the counter in silence before Erza eventually spoke up.

"It just... it feels so... unreal..." She said.

"That's alright Erza, I'm sure you'll get over it soon." Goku told his friend-unaware of the opening doors not too far away.

"Hey Goku!" The two children at the counter turned their attention to another boy who had entered. Dark black hair, gray swim trunks, no shirt-what was with this guy?

"Oh, hey Gray!" Goku called back to the boy he'd put a beat down on the day before. The ice wizard made his way over to him before stopping and noticing Erza.

"Oh, who are you?" Gray asked with confusion, had another person joined after he left that night?

"I'm-"

"Her name's Erza!" Goku shouted, interrupting his friend.

"Is she a new member or something?" Gray asked.

"I just-"

"Yeah, she just joined today!" Goku said.

"Oh really? Hey, are you as strong as a Goku?"

"I don't-"

"Yeah! She's super strong-gah!" Goku shouted after he was slugged on the back of his head. He laid on the floor with steam rising from his head from the swing. Erza's hand was where Goku's head had been moments before, indicating her to be the culprit behind hitting the boy.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gray finished, sweat dropping at the sight of Goku on the ground and incapacitate. He flashed Erza a smile before offering his hand, opting to take a different route than challenging her as he had Goku. She took his hand and shook, by the time they had finished, Goku was back up.

"Hey old man! I need yo-OW!" Goku dropped to his knees and clutched his head in pain. It was the second time that Erza had just hit him. No one could blame her though, how could he not have even the slightest of manners? That was their guild master of all people he was addressing! "Why did you do that Erza? The hurt!"

"Because his name is Makarov, Master Makarov-not old man!" She growled out to him, he should have already known to behave and show respect to the man. "Show some respect Goku." During the whole exchange between the boy and the girl, Gray had stood off to the side. He was adamant about not being between their squabbles. Especially after witnessing how easy it was for the girl to put Goku on the ground.

Soon enough, the sound of foot steps filled the guild hall once more. Gray took a seat next to the two new arrivals. Master Makarov came down from the second floor and too notice of Gray's arrival, offering him a small nod. He then turned to Erza and Goku, the latter of the two holding his head, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. No one said a word, whether it be from a lack of feeling a need to explain or fear.

"Well, today is the day you get to go on your first mission." He told them, which caused a mixture of reactions. Goku had stopped fussing over the stinging of his head. Erza looked taken aback, like she hadn't expected this to happen so soon. Gray just looked surprised that Makarov was walking them through this. After all, it was fairly common knowledge what a guild hall was and how it worked.

"Alright!" Goku chanted and that caused Makarov to smile.

"That's the enthusiasm Goku, you'll need that-especially if you're going to be eating like you did yesterday in the future." The comment had put a slight damper on the boy's mood. He was probably going to have to work extra hard to support his appetite. "Now I know the two of you are new to this being wizards thing. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to guide you along every little detail." That got Erza frowning, how were they going to learn the robes if Master Makarov wasn't going to teach them? "But lucky for you, there is someone who can help you get use to thing-Gray!"

"Um, yeah?" Gray sad, he didn't like where this was going.

"You will be accompanying them on their first mission." He told the ice mage, which elicited gasps of shock from all three children. "You will be showing them the robes since you've had experience doing jobs before." He explained.

"I-um..."

"Master, we can handle it our selves. We don't want to be a burden-" Makarov shushed the scarlet haired girl.

"Nonsense, Gray will help as he's been lallygagging about the place for too long and he too has a tab building up." He turned to the ice wizard. "Unless he has a problem with that?" The looked was, in reality, a warning to accept it-lest Makarov lose his generous streak.

"Um, no sir. I wouldn't be troubled helping them out." He said.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now report back here once you've finished the job-there will be more to discuss." He told them before walking back to his office. Both young wizards and old had busy days ahead of them and it would be best to get them underway as soon as possible. This lead to Gray getting up and walking to a board in the middle of the guild hall with papers stuck to it. He waved the other two over and waited to explain what it was.

"This here is the mission board, as you can see it's covered with a bunch of pages-these pages are job requests." He explained before looking back to the duo to make sure they understood. When he received a nod from both of them, he continued on with the explanations. "Towns and people will sometimes come by and drop off job requests. The amount of money they pay varies but typically the more rewarding ones are more difficult. The most difficult ones are on the second floor and we're not allowed to go up there."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because, only S-ranked mages can and to be one of those, you got to be one of the very best." Gray explained. "Now that you know the basics, feel free to look through which ones you want to take... Just... make sure it's not somewhere very hot-I don't do well in hot places." Gray told them before standing to the side. The two new Fair Tail wizards just nodded to one another before searching the mission board. They took their time but, in their defense, they found one with in 20 minutes of searching.

"Deeefeeeeat the moon-s-teer in the fooo-rest. Yeah, this one!" Goku shouted before turning back to the others. Gray looked at him questioningly while Erza could only hide her face in shame.

"Goku, the moment we get back-we're teaching you how to read." She told him before glancing at a different mission. "Let's get this one instead, it has a better reward-200,000 jewels." Erza pulled the job request from the mission board.

"What's it about?" Gray inquired.

"Apparently we just have to be escorts/body guards for this girl who's going to a doctor." She said.

"Well, it sounds easy enough. Why not?" Gray turned towards Goku to look for his approval.

"Well, we may not be fighting monsters... but that is a lot of money... Alright, let's do it!" Goku shouted in excitement.

"Well, there's no use standing here and talking-let's get going." Gray said.

"Yes, we should probably hurry." Erza added.

"Yeah!" Goku pumped his fist into the air before following them out the door.

No one may have realized it at the time but that was a defining moment in their history. It was the first mission Son Goku and Erza Scarlet would ever go on. The two were destined to be the best of friends in the future and this was but a steeping stone in their lives. It would be their first real adventure as wizards! Many more would follow in the wake of it!


End file.
